Rosario
Background A mysterious man who helps the player out of their jail cell in his Season 2 route, he is a quiet and gentle man. With mysterious powers ranging from defense to floating in air, he helps the player get back to safety from her captors.Through a series of flashbacks, dreams, and revelations we find out that Rosario was made by Tatiana herself before either Rupert or Alfred had grown up yet. He was made, in part, by Rosapast and into a Wizard . His memories are foggy at best, but he wears his heart on his sleeve as he protects the player from any looming dangers ahead. Story Throughout the route, Rosario grows weaker. Growing mysteriously apart from the player and insisting he will be alright, and not to worry. Come to find out, the Rosario the player had come to know so dearly is only an apparition of the real Rosario, made by himself to project him out of where they were both captured. The Vampire group who held the player at the start of the route are the same people who hold him now for his power. He later confesses that he saw them bring her in, and knew that it wasn't right to keep Tatiana's decedent caged away to some ill fate as he has; never telling them the truth until the climax of the story. After saving him from his captures, you help him regain his strength and sanity back from those who hurt him for their own gain. Release Cecil: I have been a friend of Rosario for a long time. However, I do not seem to know much about him. I do not know who he is, I do not know what he does. What I know is that he has the heart of gold. No one is as gentle and kind as him. You'll know what I mean once you talk to him. >> Rosario was released the 27 July 2018. Came along with a wonderful set of early bird items and rare items (the super early bird prizes). Due to rarity , avatars of the super earl bird prizes are absent from our database. Only subsists for instance this view: The "regular" early birds prizes: Fairy bouquet.png|Rose fairy bouquet , reward for reading chapter 1 ; charm level 70 White veil.png|Rose goddess tiara wedding , reward for reading chapter 3 ; charm level 70 Petal dress.png|Rose goddess wedding dress , reward for reading chapter 7 ; charm level 100 Make a date With items gained from the make a date gacha , a look can be created. However , by the time this section is edited , it can be possible these items are not available. More details on this issue can found in the make a date section , where the collections are under reconstitution to the way they were before. The items for the room side are: *Center part wavy long hair ,charm level 70 *Eyes of unspoken sadness , charm level 100 *Rose corsage tulle mask , charm level 70 *Robe embroidered divine dress , charm level 100 *Rose fairy in a glass , charm level 70 *Devine beauty sandals , charm level 70 The items for the garden side are: *Rosario's default look , charm level 100 *Rose sanctuary , charm level 100 *Rosario divine sceptre , charm level 70 Hair (Rosario's set).png|Center part wavy long hair Eyes (Rosario's set).png|Eyes of unspoken sadness Hair piece (Rosario's set).png|Rose corsage tulle mask Dress (Rosario's set).png|Robe embroidered divine dress Left hand piece (Rosario's set).png|Rose fairy in a glass Shoes (Rosario's set).png|Divine beauty sandals Rosario's outfit (Make a date).png|Rosario's outfit Rosario's sceptre.png|Rosario divine sceptre Background ( Rosario's set).png|Rose santuary Trivia *He has a special link with plants to his own condition. *Rosario is the last charcter to have a coordinated look from make a date. *In Vance 's route, it is revealed that Rosario has been working on running his own flower shop part time, although he confesses the flower shop business is just a front. For what is not revealed. Gallery Cgs are in the memories section. 24h prior notice (Rosario).png Intro social (Rosario).png Intro for Rosario.png Walkthrough Chapter 1 : 15 scenes 1.11 ' *'Ask why he feels sad (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *'Leave the room (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' 1.13 *'You're amazing! (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight + 5)' *'Are you a wizard? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' Chapter 2 : 15 scenes 2.02 *'Shoot an arrow at Gerard (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'Plead with Noen (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) ' 2.09 *'I'm fine (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'Thank you (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' 2.13 ''' '''Love challenge: Rose glass garland , 50 coins or 700 tokens Chapter 3: 13 scenes 3.03 *'I'll cook for you (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight+2)' *'Of course! (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' 3.10 Love challenge *'Premium : White rose corsage pigtails ➡ CG' *'Normal : Butterfly garden sandals' 3.12 *'You're kind (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'You worry too much (Moonbeam +2 , Sunlight +2)' Chapter 4 : 14 scenes 4.05 Lady level x1000 4.07 *'Stop Rosario (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'Ask why he is acting weird (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' 4.10 *'What is it? (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'Is this dark magic? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' Chapter 5: 12 scenes 5.03 *'Hesitate (Moonbeam +2 , Sunlight +5)' *'Jump off (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' 5.10 *'You're right (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'That's an interesting way to think about (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' 5.11 Love Challenge *'Premium: Cat born from a rose , 750 coins ➡ get CG' *'Normal: Simply beautiful rose herbarium ; 550 coins or 8500 tokens ' Chapter 6 : 14 scenes 6.03 *'Run out in front and attack (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'Provide back up (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' 6.07 Lady level x5000 6.12 *'Are you curious about the book? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'Are you interesting in the parfait? (Monbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' Chapter 7 : 14 scenes 7.02 *'I would ask them about themselves (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'I don't know (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' 7.06 Lady level x6000 7.12 ' *'I believe in you (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *'Don't give up on your freedom (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' Chapter 8 : 16 scenes 8.04 Lady level x8000 8.08 *'It's a secret (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'I'll leave it up to your imagination (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' 8.11 *'Exactly ( Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'I have the same disease (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' Chapter 9 : 13 scenes 9.03 *'Are you sure? (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'Thank you (moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' 9.05 Love challenge *'Premium: Majestic white rose dress , 900 coins ➡ get CG' *'Normal: Rosario's room (day) , 550 coins or ' 9.11 ' *'I know I'll be fine since you're here (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight+2) *'Sorry (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' Chapter 10: 17 scenes 10.02 *'React as if he's joking (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' *'Feel confused (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' 10.03 Lady level x1000 10.07 Lady level x18000 10.16 *'Is this a dream? (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5)' *'Welcome home (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2)' Endings *'Toccata ending: 8 scenes' *'Serenade: ' *'Farewell? ' In events *Mischievous kiss *Shrouded in darkness *Keep me hypnotized *Oh, No! *Land of reapers *Longing for night *Water seductress References Introduced by Cecil , whose lines are the "introduction" for Rosario's release section. Ist confirmation on Solmare's main page. 24h prior notice. Early bird release announcement. Walkthrough is from blahbidyblah. Captures are from the game. Events list is from the game.Category:Season 2 Category:Rosario Category:Characters Category:Rank C